Beginnings
by Passionlily
Summary: Fame has corrupted Harry Potter for the worst, and Ginny decides she’s had enough. Hurt and lonely Hermione offers Ginny a job that will turn her life around and possibly change it forever.
1. Big Brother Weasley

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry, Ron, Hermione or any other characters that I use from the Harry Potter books. All characters belong to the master mind J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**

**Prologue:**

The war was over. Whether you believed it or not, the news had spread all across the wizarding world that Voldemort was dead. The Dark Lord had been vanquished by none other than Harry James Potter, former student of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Peace had finally returned to the magical world and everyone was all the hustle and bustle with rejoicing. Parties and festivals were held in honor of such a great and miraculous event. Family and friends were once again reunited with one another after 17 years of worry and fear. Everyone was happy. All…say for one man….One man who could of cared less for such great tidings, but instead gratefully sunk back into his dominion of darkness and solitude.

Severus Snape, 40 years old, and Potions Master of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry could have cared less about the revolution. Sure he was a free man and could now live out his life in peace without fear for his life… But he still held a burning hatred towards everyone and everything. For seven years he had been a spy for the Order, feeding them information of Voldemort's moves and whereabouts. For seven years he risked his life everyday and every second, knowing that in one swift moment his life could have ended. Then where would the order have been? All in all…Severus Tobias Snape was a hero. A hero whose true deeds were drummed out by Harry Potter, the Boy who lived. A hero who would go on knowing he had made a difference and not a soul on this earth would know or care. He was alone and he was fine with that. He could continue teaching and continue to drill his students in obedience and school work. After all….What could be better then that?

**

* * *

'Beginnings'**

**Chapter 1: ****Big Brother Weasley**

**7 years after the death of Voldemort…**

"Gin, come on!" Harry yelled trying to catch up with the red head before him, only managing to trip over his pants falling on to his face. "Damn it Gin, I said I was sorry! What else can I do?" Grasping the coffee table for support he quickly he stood trying to catch up. Moving to the front door he watched the red head load her bags into the trunk of her car unceremoniously, and slam the lid closed. Rushing out to stop her, he quickly blocked the car door. "Come on baby… I'm asking you to stay… please….for me?"

"I think I've over stayed my welcome thank you very much," Ginny said digging in her purse for her keys. "And besides…I don't want to intrude on you and your company. I'm sure she's waiting for you."

"Oh come on… You know she doesn't mean a thing to me," Harry said placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Oh she meant something alright…enough that you dragged her back here to screw around with!" Ginny yelled yanking her keys from her purse trying to shove past Harry.

"Oh… I see what's going on here. You're jealous! Oh my...! You are so stinking jealous!" Harry laughed rolling his eyes. "Well you know what sweetheart… I gave you hundreds of chances and what did you do? You threw each one in my face, giving me that line about 'it's not the right time'. When the truth was you wanted to screw me all along!"

"How dare you!" Ginny yelled, and before Harry knew it, slapped him hard across his left cheek casing him to reel over in pain. "What I ever saw in you I don't know. But what I do know is that I will not be spending the rest of my life with you!" Looking down to her ring finger she quickly removed a gold band tossing it down at his feet. Opening the car door she got in quickly and slammed the door shut. Slipping the keys in the ignition she felt the car come to life purring softly. Glancing back at Harry who was now holding the ring in his hand she felt tears form in her eyes. "Does it mean anything to you Harry? Because it once meant the world to me…" Putting the car into drive she drove off not daring to look back at what had been, or what could have been.

* * *

"Oh Gin I'm so sorry," Hermione said taking the young redhead into her arms. "I don't know what to say."

"He's a prat, that's what you can say," Ron said pacing the room. Ginny had arrived just hours before and had spilled everything to them. They had listened intently to the very end which left Ginny in tears and Hermione and Ron completely and utterly shocked.

"Fame changes those who are bathed in it," Hermione said stroking away the hair in Ginny's face. "Harry hasn't been himself for quite sometime now. You can't say you haven't noticed."

"I didn't want to see it," Ginny cried through sobs. "I just kept telling myself it would be alright and that he would come back to me. I thought that if I overlooked a few flaws that we would still have a chance; that we could still work things out and live that life together we had planned for. But… But… It's over… There is nothing left!"

Hearing his sister's cries Ron felt his heart quench. Ginny was always so happy and bubbly. To see her so broken and her spirit crushed made him almost sick to his stomach. How could Harry have done something so cruel? Taking a seat next to his wife and sister, he pulled Ginny into his arms holding her to him tightly. For a moment her sobs stopped unsure of what to make of it.

"I'm not mom or dad, but I am still family; and still your brother," Ron whispered, his hold on her tightening. "I can't offer you the kind words of mum, or the stern bear hugs like dad….But I can offer you a brother who cares and a shoulder to cry on. I'm here for you…We both are." At this, Ginny felt Hermione close in on her as well taking both her and Ron into another loving hug.

"We love you Ginny Weasley," Hermione whispered softly.

Smiling slightly Ginny felt new tears begin to flow down her cheeks as she buried her face into her brother's chest.

* * *

**A few hours later:**

She had just finished dressing for bed when there was a soft knock at the door. Curious, Ginny answered the door coming face to face with Ron.

"Umm… hey… You going to bed?" Ron asked looking a little out of place.

Smiling, Ginny opened the door to allow him in and taking a seat on her bed. "Yea… Crying wore me out… So I'm pretty tired."

"Yea… Sounds like a good idea," he said rocking back and forth awkwardly.

"Is there something you wanted Ron?" Ginny asked, knowing very well there was more to this visit then a good night.

"Well… Now that you mention it, there is," Ron said moving to the bed and taking a seat next to his sister. "I'm just going to get right to the point… Hermione and I want you to come live with us."

"What?" Ginny asked looking shocked.

"Hermione and I think it's a good idea that you stay here for a while," Ron said his voice growing serious.

"I got that Ron, but why?" Ginny asked trying to match the seriousness of her brother.

"Oh come on Gin," Ron sighed. "You know as well as I do that right now you aren't fit to live alone. You just went through a terrible break-up and have only been out of school for four months; and need I mention you don't have a job yet."

Ron's words stung, but she knew he was right. She had been living with Harry while she was finishing up school, and even though she had finished at the top of her class, she hadn't been able to secure a job yet. And now with all that had happened she wasn't emotionally stable to stay by herself.

"I never ask anything of you Gin, but as your big brother I'm not even going to bother in asking you, but to tell you to stay," Ron said his voice stern causing Ginny to glance up quickly. Eying Ron for a moment she could have sworn she had heard her father scolding her. Lowering her head and tears forming in her eyes she smiled letting them fall to the bed.

"Dad would have wanted me to stay here," Ginny said using a hand to wipe away her tears. "He wouldn't have given me a choice either. He would have lectured me about my stubbornness and then would have hugged me tight, just to let me know he cared." Lifting her head up to face her brother she smiled, nodding to the agreement.

"Really?" Ron asked standing in excitement.

"Only until things calm down," Ginny answered, standing and moving to her door showing her brother the exit. "But until then, can I please go to bed?"

Smirking sheepishly Ron moved to the door bidding his sister good night. She watched him move down the hallway before breaking into a quick run after him. Turing just in time he felt his sister move into his arms hugging him tightly. "Thank you Ron…Thank you so much." Sighing in relief she wasn't trying to charge him, Ron too hugged his sister.

Lying in bed, Hermione Weasley had heard the entire conversation and was thrilled her sister-in-law would be bunking with them. It has taken pert near two hours to help Ron gain the courage to ask his sister, but even so she had already known the outcome. Truthfully, she had just wanted Ron to really step up to the plate and act like the big brother Ginny really needed. Content with herself, Hermione grabbed the book on her side table and began to read to herself.

* * *

_**Yay! Chapter one done! Please let me know what you think! Chapter two will follow soon!**_


	2. Good News

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry, Ron, Hermione or any other characters that I use from the Harry Potter books. All characters belong to the master mind J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**

'**Beginnings' **

**Recap:**

"Really?" Ron asked standing in excitement.

"Only until things calm down," Ginny answered, standing and moving to her door showing her brother the exit. "But until then, can I please go to bed?"

Smirking sheepishly Ron moved to the door bidding his sister good night. She watched him move down the hallway before breaking into a quick run after him. Turing just in time he felt his sister move into his arms hugging him tightly. "Thank you Ron…Thank you so much." Sighing in relief she wasn't trying to charge him, Ron too hugged his sister.

Lying in bed, Hermione Weasley had heard the entire conversation and was thrilled her sister-in-law would be bunking with them. It has taken pert near two hours to help Ron gain the courage to ask his sister, but even so she had already known the outcome. Truthfully, she had just wanted Ron to really step up to the plate and act like the big brother Ginny really needed. Content with herself, Hermione grabbed the book on her side table and began to read to herself.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Good News**

**3 months later...**

The smell of fresh made coffee awoke her from her sleep. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath in, inhaling the country air. Exhaling she opened her eyes and got out of bed stretching her hands over her head.

Moving into the bathroom, she turned on the shower running her hand under the faucet to make sure the water was warm enough before removing her clothes. Stepping into the shower she stood there silently, letting the water fall upon her. It had been three months since Ginny had come to live with Ron and Hermione in their home. They had taken her in and put a roof over her head. They had cared for her in her time of trial and had given her the support she needed. But she was ok now. She had put Harry behind her and was ready to start fresh. It was time she got out on her own and walked the path destined for her. Ginny had decided last night that she would tell them first thing in the morning. Even though things were great here she was beginning to feel cramped, and shut off from the world. However, she knew the news would be heart breaking for Hermione, who had enjoyed Ginny's stay more than anything. The two had gown quite close and enjoyed spending time together. Ron worked at the Ministry of Magic as an Auror and was gone most of the day until five. And because Hermione hadn't been able to secure a teachers job either, it left her at home. Ginny had been perfect company for Hermione and they had gotten along quite well. She would admit she would miss Hermione tremendously, but all in all, it had to be done.

* * *

"Ronald!" Hermione yelled, turning around and slapping at her husband who had just pinched her butt. "I'm not going to tell you again! If you want your breakfast then keep your hands to yourself!" 

"Yes dear," Ron snickered taking his usual seat at the head of the table. Picking up the newspaper he opened his mouth to speak only to hear footsteps coming down the stairs. Eyes moving over his paper he wathced his sister move quickly down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Morning everyone," Ginny said making her way over to the table.

"Morning Ginny," Hermione said sweetly turning to acknowledge her friend. How are you feeling this Saturday morning?"

"Fine, thank you," Ginny answered taking her seat at the table. "And you?"

"Well…I could do without some distractions," Hermione said gesturing over to Ron who was hiding behind his newspaper. "But other than that I'm just perfect. Pancakes?"

"Oh, yes please," Ginny said nodding brightly.

"You seem in a good mood this morning Gin," Ron said putting down his paper and taking a swig of his coffee.

"Oh, well it's such a lovely day," the redhead laughed nervously filling her mouth with blueberry pancakes.

"Indeed it is," Hermione cooed putting the rest of the pancakes on the table and taking a seat across from Gin. "And to top it all off, I have some wonderful news."

"News?" Ginny asked clearing her throat? "What kind of news?"

Hermione smiled taking a sip of her coffee. "Gin, I got a letter last night from Hogwarts, congratulating me. I was able to secure that job as the transfiguration teacher."

"Are you serious?" Ginny asked unsure whether to believe it or not. "Hogwarts?"

"That's right," Hermione laughed.

"Hermione I'm so happy for you," Ginny smiled. She was more than happy though; she was thrilled for her sister-in-law. Hermione deserved this job. She had worked herself sick in school for her teaching degree only to be dashed with disappointment at being unable to find a good job. Teacher jobs in the wizarding world were hard to come by, and it was normally first come first served. For three years she had waited patiently and now her chance had finally come. Ginny just prayed that someday soon her day would come as well.

"Honestly I didn't think it would be so soon," Hermione said smiling. "Normally it takes at least four to five years to secure a job like this. But from the way it sounds Professor Prokopovits pulled a few strings and was able to convince the board to give me the job."

"So when do you leave?" Ginny asked anxiously taking another sip of her orange juice.

"Well, I'm not," Hermione said causing Ginny to spit out her juice, spraying Ron in the process.

"What?" Ginny asked standing from her seat trying to dry herself off.

"I'm not taking the job," Hermione said still smiling.

"Are you insane?" Ginny said passing the towel to Ron who gladly took it, trying desperately not to look disgusted. "Hermione this is the chance of a lifetime! You can't just throw a job like this away! Ron, talk some sense into her!"

"Ginny…will stop for just one moment and let Hermione explain," Ron said laying the towel on the table. There is more to this than you realized.

Taking in a deep breath, Ginny did as she was told trying hard to remain calm.

"Ron is right Ginny," Hermione said standing and moving over to her husband's side. "This job is a dream come true, don't get me wrong. It's what I've always dreamed of. But… Starting a family means a lot more to me than teaching."

"Starting a family?" Ginny asked before realization dawned on her. "You mean, you two…."

"That's right," Hermione smiled leaning over and hugging Ron. "You are going to be an Auntie."

The room was filled with silence before Ginny jumped back up squealing in delight, Hermione right in tow.

"A mommy huh?"

"I know!"

"Oh I'm so happy for you! When are you due?"

"April second!"

"Do you know what it is yet?"

"Not yet. But the doctor said that in another two months I will know for certain."

"Are you two done yet?" Ron asked rolling his eyes and once again resuming his newspaper. "Hermione are you going to tell her, or do I have to?"

"Oh!" Hermione laughed taking Ginny's hands in hers. "I almost forgot to tell you the best part."

"Oh?" Ginny asked, looking even more curious. Was Hermione having twins? It wouldn't be a shock if she was.

"I told you I wasn't taking the job right?" Hermione said, her smile growing larger by the second. "This means they are in need of a new Transfiguration teacher. So, last night I sent Professor Prokopovits a letter back telling him of my new circumstances. But in the process I also noted that I knew someone who was perfectly suited for the job and would make a wonderful teacher. So this morning," Hermione said taking a letter out of her apron, "I got this letter back acknowledging my request." Handing the letter to Ginny she bit her lower lip in anticipation. "Go on, read it."

Looking a littler perplexed, Ginny eventually opened the note.

"Read it out loud," Ron said folding his newspaper and eying Hermione slightly.

"Umm….ok….Here we go….

Dear Mrs. Weasley,

First and foremost please let me congratulate you on your wonderful news. I look forward to hearing of your progress in the months to come. Secondly, I have reviewed your request with the board and they have agreed to allow **Miss ****Ginevra Weasley**, daughter or Arthur and Molly Weasley to take your post as our new Transfiguration Professor. A letter will be sent post hast to Miss Weasley today to inform her of her new duties. Congratulations to you once again, and we hope to hear from you soon.

Sincerely,

Otto Rowland Prokopovits  
Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Ginny seemed to be lost for words. Hermione and Ron watched her read over the letter once again in silence before looking to them for help. "The new teacher you suggested….It was…"

"You," Hermione answered quickly. "When I got the letter, Ron and I had both figured out the day before that I was pregnant. Though we were both excited, I knew that working as a teacher and caring for two would be more than stressful and very unhealthy for the baby. So, I suggested that instead of my going to Hogwarts, why not give it to you? Besides, we both knew that you were getting ready to head off soon."

"How did you…"

"Know?" Ron asked trying to look smug. "One can tell these things after a period of time. Ouch!" Glancing over at Hermione he caught the all too familiar warning sign and quickly hushed.

"Your brother is right Gin," Hermione said glancing quickly to Ron and back up to Ginny again. How we knew is of no consequence now. What is important is that you finally got your dream job. Now you can do what you have always wanted to do. Teach."

Ginny stood there speechless. She didn't know what to say or do. Ron and Hermione had done so much for her already. To take this job…

"Hermione, I can't take this job," Ginny whispered, her voice cracking slightly.

"Of course you can," Hermione smiled. "Ginny this is what you have been waiting for. This is your big chance. If you don't take it now, who is to say you will ever get an opportunity like this again? Take it."

"But this is your j-…"

"Wrong," Hermione chuckled. "This is _your_ job." She sighed seeing Ginny's eyes fill with tears. Moving a little closer to the redhead she tilted her head slightly. "Do you, Ginny Weasley, dare to except this dangerous and mind blowing experience? I mean…. I can't guarantee you will come back alive."

Closing her eyes, Ginny felt herself begin to laugh lightly through her sobs. "Yes…" Ginny answered, softly rubbing the tears away.

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked, pretending to clear out her ears. "I'm sorry…I didn't hear you. Come again?"

Laughing Ginny smiled. "Yes!" Ginny said launching herself at Hermione in a giant hug.

"Ah, excuse me ladies," Ron interrupted poking at his wife. "We have a visitor."

"Visitor?" Hermione asked. "Who?"

Pointing to the window both Hermione and Ginny watched as a large snowy owl landed on the window sill, a large manila envelope in its beak. Written boldly in all caps on the front, was none other than Miss Ginevra Weasley. Both girls went back to squealing while Ron once more picked up his paper. He was bound to get through it sooner or later.

* * *

**_Yay! Second chapter done! Please let me know what you think!!!! Thanks!_**


	3. Enter Snape

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry, Ron, Hermione or any other characters that I use from the Harry Potter books. All characters belong to the master mind J.K. Rowling. **

'**Beginnings' **

**Recap:**

Closing her eyes, Ginny felt herself begin to laugh lightly through her sobs. "Yes…" Ginny answered, softly rubbing the tears away.

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked, pretending to clear out her ears. "I'm sorry…I didn't hear you. Come again?"

Laughing Ginny smiled. "Yes!" Ginny said launching herself at Hermione in a giant hug.

"Ah, excuse me ladies," Ron interrupted poking at his wife. "We have a visitor."

"Visitor?" Hermione asked. "Who?"

Pointing to the window both Hermione and Ginny watched as a large snowy owl landed on the window sill, a large manila envelope in its beak. Written boldly in all caps on the front, was none other than Miss Ginevra Weasley. Both girls went back to squealing while Ron once more picked up his paper. He was bound to get through it sooner or later.

* * *

**Chapter 3**: **Enter Snape**

Dear Miss Weasley,

We are pleased to inform you that your application has been processed, and you have been selected as Hogwarts new Transfiguration Professor….  
…We will expect you to arrive in one weeks advance so we may meet with you, and also to arrange your living quarters. We hope your summer holidays are going well and that you're ready for the new term.

Sincerely,Otto Rowland Prokopovits  
Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

She could still see the words on the newly pressed parchment; still feel the paper in her hands… Many times she has asked herself if it was a dream, but every time she went to pinch herself she realized it was indeed real. She could remember Ron's and Hermione's excitement at her receiving the letter, not that they didn't know it was coming. But they still had been excited and had even taken her out that night to celebrate. They had spent the next month helping her get ready and making sure she had everything she needed. Hermione had spent hours upon hours with her to make sure all her lesson plans were organized and neat. Ron had taken care of shipping all her belonging to Hogwarts and also her transportation. They had also taken a few trips to Diagon alley so they could order books from the school catalogue for her students. No matter how much she thanked them she knew she would never be able to repay them for their kindness.

And now here she was on the Hogwarts express, heading back to the place that had always held her heart. Sighing she glanced out the window at the passing landscape remembering how as a girl it hadn't held any interest for her. At that time she was only obsessed with Famous Harry Potter and scoring oustandings. But now all that seemed far behind her. This was her home now, and she was more than thankful to be back.

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the door sliding open as a short plump woman entered. "I thought that was you Miss Weasley," she said smiling kindly. I never forget a face; haven't in a two hundred years."

"Umm, hello?" Ginny said looking confused. "Do I know you?"

"Well I should say so," the woman smiled pulling her trolley into view. "Anything off the trolley dear?"

Smiling Ginny bit back a chuckle. "It's you," Ginny said standing to shake the woman's hand. "The trolley lady."

The woman laughed nodding her head. "Well, that's what the students know me as," she said chipper. "But Hogwarts teachers call me Lucinda Honeyduke, and you may do the same."

"Honeydukes?" Ginny asked. "Then you are…"

"That's right. I'm the only heir and daughter of none other than Charles and Zella Honeyduke," Lucinda chuckled. "I try to keep a low profile from those who might wish to steal my parent's recipes. Just have to be careful, that's all."

"Well, your secret is safe with me," Ginny said taking a seat again.

"Now then, would you like anything off the trolley dear?" Lucinda asked displaying its contents to a starving woman.

"I think I'll take two chocolate frogs and one nice cold butterbeer thank you," Ginny smiled. Lucinda quickly retrieved the items off the cart and handed them to Ginny. "How much do I own you?" Ginny asked digging for her wallet.

"Oh no dear," Lucinda laughed. "Teachers eat for free. Enjoy!" And with that she was gone.

"Free huh?" Ginny smirked, unwrapping one of her chocolate frogs and merrily devouring it.

* * *

She arrived at Hogsmeade Station an hour later tired and exhausted from her trip. Bag in hand she made her way on foot to the three broomsticks. It wasn't a bad walk for she had done it numerous times when she was younger with Draco, Ron, Hermione and Harry. In fact it had been right along this path Harry had proposed to her. Shaking her head Ginny pushed all thoughts of Harry out of her head. She wasn't going to spoil this with thoughts of the past.

Ten minutes later Ginny arrived at the three broomsticks. Taking a seat at one of the tables she waited patiently. The letter had clearly stated that someone from the school would be here to pick her up, but apparently they hadn't arrived yet.

"What can I get you?" Glancing up Ginny was greeted by young girl dressed in a cute green apron. "What can I get you Miss?" she asked again smiling brightly.

"Oh, well, how about just a glass of water please," Ginny said.

"No problem," the witch said and scampered off to fetch Ginny's order.

Glancing around the pub Ginny gave a groan of aggravation. She was sure the letter said that someone would meet her there at 6:45pm sharp and it was now 6:55.

The young server returned with water in hand placing it on the table. "Excuse me?" Ginny asked taking the drink into her hands.

"How can I help you?" the girl asked looking thoughtful.

"I'm supposed to be waiting for someone here from Hogwarts," Ginny said. Taking a sip of her water she continued. "Do you know if anyone has asked for a Ginevra Weasley lately?"

"Not that I know of… But I can go check the bar for you Miss," the server said picking her tray up. "Would you like me to go find out for you?"

"Please," Ginny said placing her drink back on the table. Nodding the witch swept across the floor. Ginny watched as she called the attention of one of the bartenders. She watched the bartender take down a notepad reviewing it only shaking his head. Rolling her eyes Ginny growled in irritation.

"Excuse me Miss, but no one has called for you yet," the server said approaching the table.

"Alright. Thank you," Ginny said with a curt nod.

The server went back to her work leaving Ginny there to boil. If there was one thing Ginny hated the most, it was people who arrived late. She had always been taught the punctual and never let people wait on her. Apparently, this person wasn't one to be prompt.

Twenty minutes went by, until she caught sight of a cloaked figure moving into the bar and to the bartender who pointed her way. The cloaked man glanced her way and nodded to the bartender. He approached the table slowly until he was standing before Ginny.

"May I help you?" Ginny asked trying to sound professional.

"You don't fool me Weasley," the cloaked figure said removing his hood. He had light grey eyes and long platinum hair tied back in a ponytail. His features were masculine and cut, but Ginny had known him instantly by the sound of his voice.

"Draco Malfoy" Ginny said smiling. It had been ages since she had seen him, and here he was all grown up and looking very robust. "What on earth are you doing here?"

"I've come to pick you up," he said smiling. He had been taken aback when the bar tender had pointed her way. He hadn't recognized her right off and was unsure if it was her or not. Ginny was nothing like she had been seven years ago. She was taller, and she had well, become a woman. She had lost her childhood freckles and was darker, probably from working outside. Her hair was longer but still mad curly and above all things red.

"You pick me up?" Ginny asked looking a little unsure.

Rolling his eyes he grabbed her satchel and motioned for her to follow. "Come on, I've got a carriage outside waiting."

She wasn't sure if she should follow, but then again she didn't want to stay here anymore either. Dropping a few galleons on the table she followed him out of the pub and to a black horseless carriage waiting outside. Well, horseless to everyone else. Ginny eyes darted to the skeletal horse-like creature before her. Though she had been introduced to these creatures at a young age she still was slightly fearful of a full grown Thestrals. Its white shiny eyes caught hers and it flapped its wings for her to get in.

"Sorry I'm late," Draco said helping her in and handing Ginny her satchel. "I had a meeting with Prokopovits that didn't let out till late. He sends his apologies and regards by the way."

"Wait a minute," Ginny said after Draco had got in the carriage. "Meeting with Prokopovits? Are you saying you work at the school?"

"That's right," Draco said as the carriage began to move. "You are looking at the Defense against Dark Arts Teacher."

"You? Dark Arts?" Ginny chuckled lightly. "Since when?"

"I've been working at the school now for four years," he said looking at her curiously. "I thought Harry would have told you."

"Oh," Ginny said looking away. "No he didn't mention it to me."

"That's kind of odd…" Draco said but finally letting it go.

For a few minutes there was an awkward silence until Draco drowned it out. "So are you excited about your first year?"

Turning back to him Ginny smiled. It was odd talking to Draco like this. Eight years ago he had been the enemy always trying his best to dampen Harry's, Ron's, Hermione's and her spirits; Always trying with a vengeance to get them into trouble and always turning people against them. No one had known say for Dumbledore and Snape that he had been a spy for the order gathering information to use against the Dark Lord. When the war came he had turned against Voldemort taking down many of his followers including his own father who had mercilessly killed his mother. It had almost taken his death for Harry and everyone else to realize he had done what he did to help out the order and to help Harry. After that, amends had been made and Draco eventually became a good friend to both Harry and Ron.

Realizing he was still waiting for her answer she continued. "Yes very," she answered. "I mean, I've only been out of school for about six months now. And to get a job this quick is a dream come true."

Draco smiled at her before turning his gaze at the approaching castle ahead. "Well let's hope you are as ready as you think."

* * *

"Did I mention I hate buggy rides," Draco said helping Ginny out of the carriage.

"This would be the third time," she laughed taking her satchel gratefully from Draco.

Glancing at his watch he gave an irritated grunt. "I will take you to the headmaster's office quickly and let you in. But we must be quick about it. I have to pick up my son in half an hour from pee wee quidditch."

"Oh yea…" Ginny smirked. "I forgot you got married a while back. How's Cho doing nowadays?"

"Wonderful," he said showing her up a staircase. "She was actually inquiring about you and Harry this morning. And I have yet to ask when you two will finally tie the knot."

"The knot..?" Ginny said knowing very well what he had meant.

"You know, getting married?" he asked pointing for her to make a right turn.

"Oh right…." She sighed, taking in a deep breath. "Never."

She tried to keep walking but he had stopped her quickly. "Never?" What do you mean?" Draco asked looking concerned. "Did something happen?"

"We just decided to go our separate ways, that's all," Ginny said trying to move past him.

"You weren't a very good liar Weasley," Draco said smirking slightly. "What happened?"

"You want the truth?" Ginny asked looking up at Malfoy. "He couldn't keep his dirty hands off of the opposite sex. My direct, he couldn't keep himself _OUT_ of anyone of the opposite sex."

Knowing fully well what she was talking about Draco let her go. "Oh Gin, I'm so sorry," Draco said. He never thought Harry would have been that kind of guy. But then Harry had also grown too big for his pants in the last few years. It was sad to think Ginny had, had to of dealt with it all this time.

"Don't be sorry," Ginny said turning around to face him. "I'm not. Yes I will always love him, but I can never go back. Not ever. I'm happy now, and I haven't felt this good in years. This is how it should be."

Draco knew Ginny was strong, yet a part of him wasn't sure if she was all but ok yet. "Well, if there is anything you need, let me know," he said patting her on the head.

"I will," she said smiling, though he could tell she was anything but cheery.

Glancing down at his watch he cursed lightly. "Crap, I'm going to be late. And Cho is a beast when I'm late!"

They both continued to the headmaster's office, their laughter echoing in the halls.

* * *

Peppermint. That was what had greeted her when she had entered the headmaster's office. The aroma of it instantly assaulted her nose and for a moment she thought she was going to pass out. Coughing a little to get it out of her system Ginny made her way through the study and up to a large mahogany desk. To her surprise though, the headmaster was not there. Glancing around she looked to see if she had missed him on her way in. But to her avail there was nobody around say her. Laying her satchel on the chair she moved away from the desk and back into the study/living area. Upon the walls were portraits of Headmasters and Headmistress' who had served at Hogwarts. A few were snoozing while others chatted quietly amongst themselves. A few others greeted her waving kindly and some even congratulating her on getting the job. However it was one portrait that caught her attention out of all others. There, right above the fireplace was none other than Albus Dumbledore smiling down at her over his moon shaped spectacles.

"Hello Professor," Ginny said nodding at her former Headmaster.

"Ah Miss Weasley, so nice to see you," Dumbledore smiled his eyes twinkling. "It's been a while hasn't it?"

"Yes sir," Ginny said taking a seat on the sofa. "Too long if I do say so."

"And may I congratulate you on securing such a heated position," Dumbledore said clapping his hands together. "I had hoped the position would have gone to either you, or Mrs. Weasley. But either way I'm glad you are here."

"Thank you professor," she smiled fidgeting slightly.

"Nervous are we?" the old wizard asked eying the red head before him.

"A little," Ginny confessed. "I mean, it's my first teaching job ever. I guess I'm just worried about screwing it up or not being able to live up to all those who came before me; Like Professor McGonagall."

"I see," Dumbledore said running his fingers through his beard. "We always wish to be like those before us, because we always look to them as the perfect role model. We watch and observe but only see what they have become, not what they had been. I assure you Miss Weasley… Each staff member here shared the exact same feelings as you and felt the exact same way. But they were told then as I am telling you now. Put those feelings behind you and 'keep moving forward.' If you have it in your heart to teach, then teach. If not, well… then don't. Each one you see here now, each portrait on these walls told themselves, I can do it and became many great witches and wizards of their time."

"I couldn't have said it better myself," came an older voice behind her. Turning around she caught sight of an older man with a long silver beard resembling Albus' to a T. He had no hair however and wore large circle shaped glasses which made his eyes look ten times their original size. He was a little heavier than Albus had been and wore bright purple robes trimmed in gold. "I say Albus; you never cease to amaze me. You practically did my job for me."

"Ah, the headmaster himself…Good evening Otto," Albus said bowing his head lightly.

"And this must be Miss Weasley, it's so very nice to meet you," Prokopovits said extending a hand to her. Ginny took it quickly not wishing to be rude. "I am as you now know Otto Rowland Prokopovits, Headmaster of Hogwarts. And I see you have reacquainted yourself with my good friend Albus Dumbledore."

Ginny nodded, listening quietly. She didn't want to miss anything the man said.

"Well, anyways…" he said straightening his robes. "Albus already gave you the pep talk and what a stirring one at that. So now, all I have to do is give you your schedule and key and I will have one of the staff members escort you to your quarters." Moving to his desk he picked up a small role of parchment and a large brass key which Ginny could have sworn was not there before. Swiftly he made his way back over to her and handed her the items. "Your bags have already been unpacked and your room, I must say is one of the finest. The house elves took special care when they heard the fiancé of Mr. Potter was coming to Hogwarts."

"Oh…" Ginny said feeling as if a weight had been dropped upon her. "Well…thank you." Why did people still assume she was with Harry Potter?

For the second time today her thoughts were interrupted as the door to Prokopovits' chambers opened. Gasping Ginny took a step back as she laid eyes on none other than Professor Severus Snape. He moved quickly into the study area not once glancing her way. He's still alive?

"Good evening Headmaster," Severus said shaking the old man's hand, and then quickly turned to the fireplace where Albus' portrait hung. "Headmaster," he said again nodding curtly.

"Good evening Severus," Albus said nodding back to his former pupil. "Good to see you looking so cheerful."

Ginny raised an eyebrow in confusion. If that was cheerful she didn't want to see what was furious.

"Excellent timing as usual Severus," Prokopovits said moving to take a seat on a large maroon chair.

"And what could have been so urgent as to call me up here this late?" Severus asked crossing his arms over his chest.

Prokopovits didn't seem to have noticed Severus' question and continued. "Severus Snape I would like you to meet our new Transfiguration Professor Miss Ginevra Weasley."

Ginny was sure she saw Snape flinch at her name. Slowly he turned his head to glare at her a brow rising in complete and utter loathing. Biting her lower lip she did the only thing she could think of and smiled sheepishly. Instantly he turned his gaze back to the headmaster who was smiling brightly his large green eyes blinking in innocence.

"You must be joking," Severus said his hands moving to their sides and under his robes. "Headmaster, do tell me that you did not hire that red headed snippet onto the staff." He hadn't had a problem with the headmaster hiring on Malfoy; Malfoy he could tolerate. But hiring on Potter's fiancé was a whole other matter. It was treacherous to say the least! He knew Potter was probably loving this and was enjoying his sweet revenge. Well Snape was not going to have anything of it!

"Excuse me?" Ginny asked looking completely shocked.

Severus ignored her and turned to Albus who was surveying the scene with interest. "Headmaster, please tell me you didn't have anything to do with this."

"If it will make you unhappy to hear it my boy, then I will remain silent," Albus said trying to pass as innocent.

"Excuse me?" Ginny said again finally drawing Severus' attention her way. "Red headed snippet huh? And just what is wrong with my teaching here? Apparently the headmaster thought I was good enough so what is your problem then…Pro... Pro… Severus!"

The room went quiet as Severus turned to face her. Ginny could see the anger building behind his dark vortexes yet she held her head high determined not to let him get to her.

"Excuse me?" Snape asked his voice dripping with venom. "What did you call me?"

"Oh I'm sorry," Ginny said smiling smugly. "I was under the impression that as your colleague we were on a first name basis here."

She could see the wheels churning in his head for a comeback but failing miserably. Turning away from her, Snape once again crossed his arms over his chest and completely ignored her.

"Ah, now that we are all reacquainted, Severus would you please escort Miss Weasley to her room?" Prokopovits asked gesturing towards the door.

Giving the head master a murderous look he nodded slightly and moved out the door.

"Best you get your things and follow him Miss Weasley," Otto said looking somewhat grim. "Otherwise you will miss him."

Realizing he was right, Ginny quickly retrieved her bag, thanked the headmaster and wished him and Albus a good night before chasing Severus down the hall.

* * *

_**Let me know what you think! **_


End file.
